Sophie
Sophie Xeon is a Los Angeles based record producer, singer, songwriter, and DJ who works under the stage name Sophie (stylised as SOPHIE). Career She came to prominence in 2013 with her single “Bipp”/“Elle”. Her singles compilation Product was released by Numbers in 2015. She has worked closely with artists from the PC Music label and produced for a diverse group of musical acts, from Charli XCX and Madonna to Vince Staples, Namie Amuro and Quay Dash. Sophie’s music has been described as a “hyperkinetic” take on pop music, and typically features high-pitched female vocals and an emphasis on synthesized electronic textures. On October 27th 2017, SOPHIE revealed her first new solo music since 2015 with the tender “It’s Okay to Cry”. This single marked the beginning of a new era for SOPHIE, both sonically and personally. Since then she has used female pronouns, and the name Sophie Xeon. Her debut album Oil of Every Pearl’s Un-Insides dropped on June 15th, 2018, and was nominated for a Grammy. Product Era In March 2015, Charli XCX announced a collaboration with Sophie. It was later revealed that the pair had worked on multiple songs for her upcoming studio album. In September 2015, Sophie's debut album Product was made available for pre-order. The eight tracks listed were the four Numbers singles from 2013 and 2014, as well as four new tracks: "MSMSMSM", "Vyzee", "L.O.V.E.", and "Just Like We Never Said Goodbye". "MSMSMSM" was released on 29 September, and "Just Like We Never Said Goodbye" followed on 15 October. In February 2016, Charli XCX released her Vroom Vroom EP, produced primarily by Sophie. It was later revealed that the extended play would act as a teaser for XCX's upcoming album, which would be produced by Sophie. After the extended play's release, Sophie embarked on tour with Charli XCX in promotion of their new music. Sophie, along with A. G. Cook and Hannah Diamond, also involved with the EP, received cameos in the official video for the lead single, "Vroom Vroom". The video was premiered on Apple Music and other platforms soon after. In late 2016, Sophie acted as an additional producer on Charli XCX's song "After the Afterparty", which features vocals from Lil Yachty. The song is the first single from XCX's upcoming third studio album. Sophie cameos in the single's official music video. Sophie also received production credits for two songs on XCX's 2017 mixtape Number 1 Angel, and another for one song on XCX's second mixtape of 2017, Pop 2 which was released later that year. In January 2017, it was announced that Sophie was working with record producer Cashmere Cat. She appears on "Love Incredible", alongside former Fifth Harmony member Camila Cabello, and "9 (After Coachella)" with MØ. Oil Of Every Pearl's Un-Insides Era In October 2017, Sophie made her solo musical comeback with a new single, "It's Okay to Cry", the first new material she released in almost two years. The music video for the song was the first time she used her voice and image in her work. She subsequently opened up to the press about being a transgender woman. Later in the month, she also made her debut live performance, where she premiered newly-recorded songs from her second album with vocal performances by Cecile Believe. One of the songs, "Ponyboy", premiered on Australian radio station Triple J, and the song was released with a self-directed music video on 7 December 2017. The third single from the album, "Faceshopping", was released on 16 February 2018 with a music video on 4 April 2018. On 3 April 2018, Sophie announced via Instagram that her album was complete and that it is not titled Whole New World as previously thought. On 1 May 2018, an interview with Crack Magazine revealed that the official album title is Oil of Every Pearl's Un-Insides. It was released on 15 June 2018 by her own label, MSMSMSM, along with Future Classic and Transgressive. In early 2018, she revealed in a tweet that she contributed to and produced Lady Gaga's latest album. In a video posted up on social media, when asked, she said: "Yes. I mean whatever, you know. I work on a lot of different things. If it comes out, then it's cool. You can never tell. But she's a really cool person." In July 2018, she revealed that she has worked on four new projects, including her newly-released debut album, which is all going to be released this year. She said, "I have the next one finished... I'm going to release four albums this year". She has even stated in an interview with Lenny Letter that she has done so much collaborating with other people that, "Basically, I've done a whole new album in the last two weeks." When asked to clarify whether she meant EPs or albums, she stated that it would be "a mix". Additionally, she has also been working with Kim Petras, Charli XCX and Bibi Bourelly on new material within the year, as well as some rap collaborations in addition to the confirmed Lady Gaga collaboration. During a red carpet interview at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards, Sophie confirmed that she is working on a remix album on alternative versions of her Grammy-nominated debut album Oil of Every Pearl's Un-Insides. She had been nominated for Best Dance/Electronic Album and has made history as both one of the first openly transgender artists to be nominated in this category and one of the three first openly transgender women to be nominated for a Grammy. Background Sophie was born and grew up in Glasgow, Scotland. Starting at a very young age, her father would play cassettes of electronic music in the car and take her to raves, and she quickly became enamored with the music. Describing her childhood in an interview published by Lenny Letter, she revealed, "I spent all my time listening to those cassette tapes. I'd steal them from the car." After receiving a keyboard as a birthday gift, she then began to create her own music. By the time she was approximately nine or ten years old, she confessed to her parents that she wanted to drop out of school to be an electronic music producer (although they did not let her do so and she continued her schooling). She continued to create music throughout her adolescence, even regularly announcing, "I'm just going to lock myself in my room until I've made an album." When Sophie was still a child, she started to DJ weddings and birthdays. Her half-sister asked Sophie to DJ her wedding, as Sophie admitted that her half-sister "didn't know what I was doing in my room on my own" and had assumed she was a DJ. This was when she started learning to DJ in addition to production. Sophie began her adult music career in a band named Motherland (with bandmates Sabine Gottfried, Matthew Lutz-Kinoy, and Marcella Dvsi), and later collaborated with her bandmate Matthew Lutz-Kinoy on a series of performance works. In 2011, she scored the short film Dear Mr/Mrs by Dutch team Freudenthal/Verhagen. Sophie became involved with artists affiliated with the PC Music label after encountering Dux Kidz, a project between A. G. Cook and Danny L Harle. Discography Links * Website * YouTube * Instagram * Twitter * Facebook This page uses info from Wikipedia and Genius. Category:Vocalists Category:Producers